They take away Arthur's brain
by Jeannie B Quinn
Summary: This used to have a couple of curses...well, now they are fully G, trust me You know how they the mice wanted Arthur's brain? Well, now they get it...


i  
Hey All,  
This is one of the continuations of the part from where the mice want Arthur's brain and then they get chased, only now...they get the brain.  
Please do not be angered by me getting rid of Arthur or what not b/c, I just wanted to see if the other three(excluding Marvin) could go on w/o Arthur.   
Personally, I like Arthur(besides Trillian) the best so...don't get mad at me!!  
  
The first few lines are from the book to make into this. So enjoy if you're a Hitchhiker fan and tell me what you think.  
  
Thnx a million(1,000,000)!!!  
i  
hr  
"Let me introduce you," said Trillian. "Arthur, this is Benjy mouse."  
"Hi", said one of the mice, his whiskers twitching.  
"And this Frankie mouse."  
The other mouse said, "Pleased to meet you."  
Arthur gaped. "But aren't they, your mice?"  
"Yes, they are the mice I brought with me from Earth," replied Trillian. "I think I like them better this way. I think they make better companions."  
"Arthur, we'd like to make you an offer for your brain," said Benjy. "You see, you were made by the super computer you know as Earth. And Earth was supposed to tell us the question to 42 in five minutes, but it was blown up to bits by a bunch of block-headed, poem constipated Vogons. And after we had waited for 10 million years..."  
"We were thinking that since you are a being of Earth, Earth must have put some kind of subtle hint of the question in your brain," Frankie paused stroking his whiskers with a paw. "We want that question so that all the galaxy can know: 'What is life?' 'What am I here for?' You know the typical non-answerable questions philosophers ask."  
Arthur pondered this. "Um…sure…I guess."  
"Good, we shall prepare the surgery for the removal of your brain." Benjy, obviously pleased, danced with Frankie all over the table, strewn with tidbits of food. "We're gonna get our answer…or question. We're gonna get our question…"  
"WAIT!" yelled Trillian. "Surgery? What do you mean removal of brain?"  
"Yeah. I thought you'd just scan my brain, and then you'd get your danged question and leave me alone."  
"No, in order to get the whole question we must take your brain. We'll offer you loads of rewards. We could get you a new simple brain." Frankie and Benjy had stopped dancing.   
"Arthur," Zaphod whispered, "You could have your own planet, lots of money. You don't need that complicated of a brain anyway."  
"NO. I like my brain. I would like to keep it."  
Benjy and Frankie were not pleased with this. Benjy, who had been dancing all over earlier, started to turn pink. He couldn't turn red, because he was a white mouse, and he'd look just plain stupid all red. Benjy started to scream. "I want that question. I want it, I want it, I want it."   
Zaphod, Ford, Trillian, and Arthur all stared. They had seen mice do funny things, but who had heard of a mouse having a temper tantrum like a four-year-old? Arthur, already dizzy from his day of traveling through the universe, saw more than just a resemblance between the mouse and his spoiled 3 year-old nephew when denied what he wanted.   
"I WANT IT! I DON'T CARE. GET THOSE STUPID EARTHLINGS!"  
Frankie, meanwhile, had gone and gotten a bunch of Magrathea brain surgeons and six heavy bodyguards, all (the bodyguards) 8 feet 10 with a weight of 730 pounds, and enough muscles to outweigh the sun. "Get the Earthling, and strap him down to the table. Prepare for brain removal immediately. Take the others, and throw them out. I don't care where, how, or why, just do it. Make sure that they can't get back in."  
Arthur panicked. He ran to the door, blocked by the guards, ran over the table, under the rug, over the sofa, up the walls, down the walls, then while he was on the ceiling, he fell. He rubbed his head, and tried to get up, but he had used all his energy climbing the walls. The guards surrounded him, picked him up and strapped him to a table.  
"HELP ME! Dang it! What the heck is the matter with you Ford? HELP ME! Can't you see I'm going to have no brain? I don't want a simple brain. I want mine! I'll be dead and depressed like Marvin. That danged depressed robot! I hate you Benjy, Frankie. I…"  
Arthur went limp. The brain surgeons had injected enough Novocain in his body to knock out everyone in Chicago.   
Ford would have helped Arthur if he, Zaphod, and Trillian had not been tackled and each had a bodyguard sit on their backs and tie a bag over their heads. The bags were made of solidified Spongifoamic Acid Rain, keeping out any noise, vision, but still allowed the captives to breathe. While each person was in the bag, they had hallucinations of being slowly fished to death (Being fished to death, is like being stoned to death. But instead of being thrown stones, it's fish. It's a lot worse, because the smell and pain together are harder to deal with.) The bodyguards took Zaphod, Trillian, and Ford out to the Heart of Gold and left them there, taking the Spongifoamic bags with them. The three could not get into the craft faster. They started the engine and left.  
Meanwhile, Benjy had stopped his tantrum, and replaced it with small hiccups. "Frankie," he called, after analyzing Arthur's brain. "This is guy is empty. Let's just leave him in the furnace for tomorrow's trash."  
"Agreed."  
On the Heart of Gold, Ford sighed. "I wish we could have saved Arthur."  
"So do I. At least he was also an Earthling," Trillian said as she plopped down on a chair.  
"He wasn't too bad of a guy. Oh well. Who's up for a round of Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters at Charlie's Drive In?" said Zaphod.  
"Sure, let's get a bite to eat too."   
As the Heart of Gold turned in the suns-set, a dulled man stepped out to the Magrathea trash bin and dumped himself in.  
  
hr  
Hope you all like this!! The ending is changed from what I had originally had. And I like this better. Leave me a note and ignore the html codes.  
TATERS!!!  
JBQ 


End file.
